ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Bullfrag (WTB)
'''Ultimate Bullfrag '''is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Bullfrag. He is an evolved Incursean from the unknown destroyed home-planet of the Incurseans. He is a free-to-use Ultimate alien, specifically created by user WTB. Appearance Ultimate Bullfrag resembles his non-evolved counterpart, but with severe alterations, most noticeably being his more feral appearance, losing his glasses and jumpsuit and exposing a amphibious humanoid body underneath, baring beady frog-like eyes, a large inflatable sack underneath his throat and reaching down to his sternum, a small tadpole-like tail, aquatic fins emerging from his shoulder-blades and the base of his tail, and the addition of an extra finger and toe on each of his extremities. Ultimate Bullfrag noticeably bares prominent warts on the outer-sides of his limbs, most prominently his biceps and thighs, and most prominently, bares not one, but two tongues in total, which can form by unraveling his tongue into two segments. The Ultimatrix symbol remains located on his upper-chest, albeit now more prominently on his sternum and no longer on his armor. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Bullfrag's dual tongues are leagues more stronger and durable than his non-evolved counterpart's single tongue, notably more stickier and resistant to strain, but his most prominent is his new, disgusting ability to generate poisonous slime from microscopic pores on his warts, where he can coat his body in the slippery substance and even fling it as projectiles, where it can immediately cause sicknesses to those exposed to it, ranging from repulsion from a single smell to immediate nausea and vomiting. High-enough doses can even lead to a loss of consciousness, and even the slightest whiff of it from a non-evolved Incursean can make them massively ill to their stomach, due to their weakness of bad smells. Ultimate Bullfrag is more adapted to aquatic environments, represented by his fins, tail, and his new ability of underwater breathing, now able to easily rival the swimming speed of a Pisciss Volann. Ultimate Bullfrag's enlarged inflatable sack can allow him to release a loud, booming croak, where he can use a very limited form of echolocation underwater. Ultimate Bullfrag's strength, durability, agility, reflexes, jumping strength, and sense of smell have all been enhanced, along with now having enhanced swimming speed and grip, represented by his addition of extra fingers and toes. He additionally bares a resistance toward toxic substances, such as poisonous gas or acidic fluid. It is even widely believed that Ultimate Bullfrag has slightly enhanced intelligence, albeit no more close to the intelligence of a Galvan or Cerebrocrustacean. Weaknesses Ultimate Bullfrag does not have his helmet, backpack, and jumpsuit. However, this has been confirmed to only affect Albedo's usage of Negative Ultimate Bullfrag. If Ben were to use Ultimate Bullfrag, he would have his accessories, upgraded to fit Ultimate Bullfrag's new form, such as his jumpsuit having shorter sleeves to allow him to utilize his slime generation. Ultimate Bullfrag's generation of poisonous slime result in Ultimate Bullfrag having an extremely foul odor, best described as a combination of rotten eggs and black mold, making him very hard to be around. Although more resistant to strain, Ultimate Bullfrag's tongues can still hurt if they are pulled on too hard. Ultimate Bullfrag's slime is conductive and thus, makes him vulnerability toward extremely powerful electrical attacks, such as a direct electrokinetically-charged punch from a Gimlinopithecus. Ultimate Bullrag's slime, in high enough doses, can be lethal to small creatures, such as rodents or insects. History TBA Appearances Ultimate Bullfrag is a free-to-use Ultimate alien, so feel free to use him in your own series. * Trivia *Ultimate Bullfrag's poisonous slime was obviously inspired by the toxicity of poison dart frogs. **Ultimate Bullfrag's slime is the same color as the user's Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, albeit darker. The slime is dark-green when used by Ben, and dark-red when used by Albedo. *Ultimate Bullfrag's disgusting nature was to be amplified with an additional ability: noxious knockout breath, but it was scrapped in favor of Ultimate Bullfrag's slime being able to knock people out with a higher enough dose. *Albedo considers Ultimate Bullfrag one of the worst potential Ultimatrix evolutions, despite being a very combative Ultimate form. **On the other hand, Ben finds Ultimate Bullfrag nasty, but very useful. **Meanwhile, Attea finds Ultimate Bullfrag naturally repulsive, but would still probably date him. *If used by Ben, Ultimate Bullfrag would resemble the three prongs of the upper-half of a star shape. **This is a reference toward the glasses of the current regenerated form of Garnet, a character from the Cartoon Network action cartoon, Steven Universe. Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Incurseans Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Jumping Aliens Category:Slime Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Frog Aliens Category:Poisononous Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Enhanced Swimming Aliens